


Bee Mine? Of course Deer!

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward shy, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Explaining Valentinus, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19





	Bee Mine? Of course Deer!

"Valentine's Day is coming up", Sam piped up from the couch. Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
"What is Valentine's Day?" Castiel asked. Sam and Dean both looked at him in surprise before Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean in an ' _you explain it to him, I'm busy' look_ '. Dean sighed and wiped his face with his hands.

  
"Did you mean Valentinus?" Castiel questioned. Dean stared at him. _For such an all powerful being, he sure is an idiot, albeit a cute idiot._ He cleared his throat and Castiel's sapphire blue eyes met with Dean's emerald ones.

  
"It's a day that we celebrate by giving candy or cards or sometimes even stuffed animals. Usually guys are heavily pressured into doing extravagant things just so their girls can compare to each other", he explained. Castiel squinted and noticed Sam rolling his eyes before he cleared his throat.

  
"Here on Infopedia, it says, 'Saint Valentine of Rome states that he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire. According to legend, during his imprisonment, he healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius. An embellishment to this story states that before his execution he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell'. The day was first associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. In 18th-century England, it evolved into an occasion in which lovers expressed their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards, now known as Valentines. In Europe, Saint Valentine's Keys are given to lovers, as a romantic symbol and an invitation to unlock the giver’s heart", he recited word for word. Castiel nodded in understanding.

  
"I remember the story of Saint Valentine. Very humble, very religious", he stated. They stared at him wondering how he knew _that_ story but not how the giving of gifts came to be. Castiel shrugged and then looked at a book that was lying on the table.

  
"When is "Valentines Day" and "what kind of gift do you get"?" He asked, using the quotation marks in the wrong place. It made Dean crack a smile before he shrugged, stretching his arms over his head.

  
"Generally, I go for a stuffed animal and sometimes chocolate. But it's always a winner when you have a cute, cheesy card, a stuffed animal _and_ a card. It's in three days", he answered. Sam rolled his eyes again but smiled; he knew Dean was such a hopeless romantic, it was almost too sweet.

  
"Oh, I see", Castiel replied. He shrugged his shoulders and then they heard the sound of wings and he was gone. Dean did that weird shrug head tilt with his eyes closed thing and went back to watching some meaningless t.v. show because Dr. Sexy wasn't on.

  
\------------

  
Today is Valentine's Day, Sam thought a bit down in the dumps. Ever since his last real relationship, he'd been forced to see couples happily exchanging gifts and it made his stomach churn uncomfortably. When he walked inside of the motel later that evening, he found an envelope addressed to him; he picked it up and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as a key fell into his palm.

  
_Sammy,_   
_I rented you your own hotel room two doors down. I kind of need it to be just Cas and I tonight...You know I don't want to make it all chick flicky, but I figured Cas might like the gesture. Thanks._   
_By the way, I left you a Valentine's Day present in the room. There's also things for said present in the nightstand by my bed. Top drawer._   
_\- Dean_

  
Sam made his way over to the bedside table and opened it, his eyes widening in confusion as he took in the sight of lube and a roll of condoms; he picked them up and casually walked outside, walking two doors down. He put the key in and turned it, blinking and looking around cautiously. He stepped into the room with his back facing the room, as he looked outside the area again to make sure he was safe when he heard a throat clear itself. He jumped, the door closing shut as he turned to face whomever was in the room.

  
"Hey Sam-O", a soft, heavenly voice stated. A wide smile that spread from Sam, ear to ear as he recognized the soft, golden haired, stocky man sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face.

  
"Short stack", Sam whispered. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

  
"It's good to see you. I've missed you",he answered patting the bed beside him. Sam walked over and placed the lube on the nightstand wiht the condoms. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him while Sam sat down, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red.   
\-------------------  
Dean paced in the motel room, debating on whether or not he thought this was a good idea. He had some chocolate, a stuffed deer and card sitting on the table, wiping his face with both of his hands when he heard the sounds of wings; he blocked the table so Cas wouldn't see what he had for him. Dean was taken aback when he saw Cas was holding a stuffed bee and shifted nervously.

  
"I was informed that cheesy works well enough. The lady at the convient store assured me this would make you laugh", he stated. Castiel handed the red envelope to Dean, keeping the stuffed bee under his arm. As Dean opened the tab of the letter, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. On the front of the cover their was a little cartoon bee which kind of matched the bee in Cas' arms. He opened the card and a smile slowly started across Dean's lips.

  
_'Will you 'BEE' my Valentine?'_   
_-Castiel, Angel of the Lord_

  
Dean snorted at the Angel of the Lord comment and reached behind him for his card, but he could only feel the plus toy deer. He grabbed it and quickly chucked it at Cas as Castiel had started to hand him the bee. It him in the face and then Dean lost it, his shoulders shook with the weight of his laugh as he threw his head back; Castiel relished in the sound, it wasn't often he heard Dean laugh as openly and care free as he was in this moment. The bee dropped to the floor. His face remained as calm and stoic as ever, while his eyes roved over Dean's face. He wanted to press his body against Dean's; to feel the muscle that rippled beneath that tanned, freckled skin. He wanted to grab him and place kisses on every area he could reach, tracing certain ridge with his tongue.

  
"Hey, Cas", Dean said, snapping Cas from his thoughts. Castiel's blue eyes landed on Dean's. He was surprised as Dean handed a odd shaped, gold box to him along with a dark green envelope; he bent down after Castiel took the objects and picked up the bee, holding it to him. Castiel mimicked the way Dean had opened the envelope, looking at the card. It had a cartoon deer, looking just like the stuffed deer. Dean watched in anticipation as Castiel opened the card.

  
_'You are deer to me'_

_\- D.W._

  
Castiel looked at Dean with a smile that would oppose the sun and the moon, it would send all the planets into the ocean. Dean suddenly felt the air change, it exuded sexual tension. Castiel doesn't remember who moved first, but suddenly their lips crashed in a heated kiss tongues shoving against each other; Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed, following him. With inhuman force Castiel forced Dean onto his back, biting his lips before pushing his tongue in. Dean's hands gripped that back of Cas' head, pulling their bodies closer. As they broke apart gasping for air, Castiel pulled Dean's shirt up and over his head, tracing along his jaw with his tongue; within thirty seconds, he had found a spot near Dean's collarbone that earned a deep grunt as Dean struggled to remove his trench coat. Castiel stood then, stepping down from the bed as he pushed his trench coat off along with the suit coat, lying the over the top of the chair and he rolled the sleeves of his white button up shirt halfway. Dean reached out and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the tanned and toned skin underneath; his hands traced over the muscle as he slid the shirt down his arms, feeling his biceps twitch under the skin.

  
"Cas", he breathed. Castiel pulled away, alarmed at the tone of Dean's voice until he saw Dean's eyes blown wide with arousal. He placed a soft kiss at the base of his throat and sat up.

  
"I don't want us moving too fast, Cas. But I am too exhausted to do much more than kiss you from that last hunt", he murmured. Castiel squinted a bit, to show he was thinking and then he pushed Dean back onto his back, lying next to him; he ran his hand down Dean's shoulder and chest, stopping just before his stomach. Dean inhaled deeply, pressing his face into Castiel's hair; he felt a warmth spread around him, the feeling of feathers around his body. He lifted his head and looked around him, seeing the faint outline of Castiel's wings.

  
"How can I see them? I thought our minds were imperceptible to them?" Dean asked. Castiel cleared his throat and then looked up at Dean.

  
"They are, I'm helping you to see them. It's because I want you to see them...They are a vulnerable part of me and there is no one I would rather see this part of me, than you", he explained softly. Dean turned Castiel's face up to his and placed an oddly tender kiss to his lips, their lips moving almost lazily until they pulled apart when they heard almost primal growls and grunts.

  
"Oh, Gabriel!" A familiar voice shouted. Dean and Cas met each other's eyes and then cracked up, Dean paused in his laughter to actually take in Castiel's laughter. It was a full bellied laugh, that made him throw his head back until his stony look returned.

  
"I wish I could unhear that", he muttered.

  
"Hmmm", Dean grunted gently, skimming his nose along Castiel's cheek and down his jaw before lying his head on Castiel's chest.

  
"Happy Valentinus Day, Dean", he whispered. Dean looked up sleepily and smiled, it was a rare smile that Cas hadn't seen in almost two years and it made Castiel feel as if he was soaring. He chuckled breathily against Castiel's chest.

  
"Happy Valentinus Day, Cas", he said deeply. His eyes closed and Castiel kept watched over his hunter.


End file.
